


Fanart: In Spite of Everything, the Stars

by mushroomtale, Polomonkey



Series: In Spite of Everything, the Stars [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2015 After Camlann Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Polomonkey's 2015 After Camlann Big Bang fic, In Spite of Everything, the Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: In Spite of Everything, the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> View on my [fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/tagged/2015%20acbb).
> 
> Hi guys! Please, I've already arranged the pieces out of sequence here, but there are still a lot of spoilers. So just in case you'd prefer to read before looking at the pictures, as you know, everything (plus a little bit of extra) is embedded in the story. As for the next part, it's practically a love declaration... I'm kind of high on nerves right now and probs gonna regret this tomorrow but yolo! Otherwise please feel free to skip ahead to the pictures!
> 
> [Polomonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey), bb, It's no exaggeration to say that I'm one of the many people who automatically fall in love with everything you write, and our ACBB is no exception. I still can't believe you managed to give so many of my random headcanons a home here. Also it's uncanny how I always find myself agreeing with you no matter the topic, it just seems like we're on the exact same wavelength without trying (or maybe you are too giving). Anyway the effect is pretty rare and I might be hallucinating all of this but I've gotten so cozy in our little corner that some porn making capability has been inadvertently unlocked, lmao. *flails* (Softcore but we all gotta start somewhere, right?) It's very possible that my fandom way of life is changed forever cos you exist. <333 Please let's continue to explore the darkness and the fluff together! <333
> 
> To [Hana](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com), ever since we bonded over the very real struggle with weeks- to months-old WIPs (cos every other "new" thing we put out there has probably had like... terms, and a difficult birthing) you've just always been there. Thank you for the company, even before I asked if you would be my beta, and later for being so patient as I vommed my brains out and lead us in circles with too many ideas. And thank you most especially for taking the time to do ALL the animation work for the cover!!! Ahh I'm trying to sound chill here but what I really want is to tackle you to the ground and just, you know, hug out all the love and gratitude, but since we're in a public forum... *shoulder nudge* I love you so very much my dear. <333
> 
> And of course, a million kudos to the [ACBB](aftercamlann.livejournal.com) mods for all your hard work and understanding, and for bringing us such a fun and exciting fest! <333

 

  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for looking! <333


End file.
